The Penguins of Madagascar: Season 5 Episode 4
by strong man
Summary: Clemson, Archie and Hans are back and the Penguins are ready to fight but their loved ones had fallen for them including Skipper...was it all just a big misunderstanding?


**_This is my first ever fic of The Penguins Of Madagascar and I've studied a lot on the show..I would watch it everyday so I know exactly what pairings goes with_**

_**Pairings**:_ Private/Archie, Kowalski/Rico, Julien/Clemson, Bert/Horton, Skipper/Hans(Slash)

**_I have a confession to make, there was a time that I liked Skipper/Private and that I think that Dr. Blowhole and Kowalski could be a couple due to the fact that their both geniuses..I still do anyway_**

**I've seen fics, art and video's of these and that's what inspired me**

**Rated**: K

**_The reason for Horton is that he's an elephant from "Horton Hear's a Who" plus these two are very sexy but Horton is the sexiest due to him always showing his body and a tear ago I asked Shi TigerifIcanusepartsofhisficcalled"Missing Moments" but I got rejecting so I decided that I'm gonna make my own with my ideas_**

Today was the grand opening of the touring theatre/opera and Private could barely contain his excitement about it but to his dismay, Skipper had assigned them all to go on watch due to their enemies Clemson, Hans and the phony Archer being outside the Zoo.

"Maybe they've turned good." He said only to end up getting slapped by Skipper.

"Private, listen...they can't - I repeat can't - be trusted, meaning they are dangerous! Okay...Kowalski and Rico you'll be on the lookout for Clemson and that Archie will be Private's target." He said after holding Private's face still and close to his own

"Skipper, what about you?" Kowalski asked think this dose not include him

"Don't worry...I have a date with a villain named Hans. You got your assignments!" putting both hands on his hips while breathing in relief

All three saluted their captain but Private was feeling nervous and decided to check where they always have their shows first.

Rico took out Kowalski's high-tech binoculars and handed them over to him so he could spy on Clemson. He alerted his mate that he was heading towards the lemur habitat.

"Blast! King Julien is in trouble!" He said and called over Rico after taking them off

"I need a parachute...please." The tallest penguin said, Rico coughed it up and Kowalski took hold of one end while the shorter penguin took the other.

King Julien sat on his throne, bored out of his mind sitting side-ways

"I wish I had my Clemson back...wait! I can contact the sky spirits!" He sprung out of his seat and dropped to his knees.

"Please..I wish to be with my Clemson!" He pleaded.

Clemson was peeking around the habitat, Julien heard him come in and once he saw him, he looked up at the sky and thanked the spirits before jumping down to the ground platform.

"I'll be sneaking upon your presents" He whispered rubbing his hands together

"Don't you mean presence..your majesty?" Maurice asked, correcting him as he looked down.

"I like presents!" Mort said loudly making Clemson turn around. Julien blushed and ran to him with open arms, he was met with a spotted hand forcing him to stop.

"Clemson?" Julien questioned before the Southern Lesser Bamboo Lemur put a finger to his lips and scooted up close to him. He began to seduce Julien with his tail.

"Your majesty...Clemson tried to dethrone you." The Aye-Aye argued, jogging the king's memory but he was liking this new and improved lemur too much to even care.

Clemson heard yelling and looked up to see Kowalski and his mate coming down, he jumped quickly into Julien's arms.

The two penguins crash landed on the ground. When they saw the target, they sprung into action.

"The jig is up, Clemson!" Kowalski said.

"Yeah!" Rico added in before hacking up some dynamite.

"No! Don't hurt my Clemmy!" Julien said calling his lover by a pet name then Clemson climbed down from his arms.

"My most humble apologies, but I assure you that I mean the king no harm." He apologized stepping up trying to redeem himself

"A likely story!" Kowalski retorted.

Maurice went by Kowalski's side.

"Maurice...you dare go against the king!?" Clemson asked defending the tall lemur.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I agree with Kowalski!" He apologised crossing his arms.

"Come Clemmy, let us go elsewhere where no one will be a bother to us!" He said as Clemson jumped into his arms before the two went off.

Mort decided to go with the king for the love of his feet.

"We must let King Julien know the truth!" Kowalski stated to Maurice

"I agree" The Aye-Aye added and they all shook hands, looks like they're teaming up together.

"Okay. We just report back to the lab, I'm working on something we can all use to spy on them with." Kowalski said.

"I'll try everything to make Julien see the truth." Maurice said pounding his hand in the other.

Back in the penguin habitat, the three went down the ladder one by one and followed Kowalski to his lab.

"So, how exactly are we going to spy on them?" Maurice asked the genius

"With mad science!" Kowalski said as dramatic music played with thunder in the background.

Kowalski and Rico went to his deck, grabbed two beakers, mixed them together and shook them until it started turning assorted colors. He handed the beakers to his mate and Maurice.

"This may taste disgusting but it's the only way to save King Julien." He said as the liquid was bubbling

Maurice gulped and asked if it was safe or not.

"Yes...drinking this stuff will make us invisible and the only way for it to wear off is with water."

Maurice raised his beaker, the three clinked together before drinking it all down

"Well...I don't feel any different, as a matter of fact...I don't seem to feel anything at all." Maurice said. He looked at both his hands then at the two penguin friends whom were fading like ghosts.

Before he knew it, they were completely invisible. It was a miracle that one of Kowalski inventions actually worked without causing destruction or chaos.

_**Another story I'd ready to go and it is just beautiful..I think I'm gonna cry...anyway, enjoy this if you enjoy homosexuality in the animal kingdom**_

_**Remember to fav or follow me to receive updated on more of my stories. Also, make sure you write a review down to give me your opinion of this**_

_**So...next part will have Private attending the show with a very dashing animal he has a deep affection for**_

_**Edited by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LTY**_


End file.
